


痴心妄想-4（上）

by orangete_xhjx



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangete_xhjx/pseuds/orangete_xhjx





	痴心妄想-4（上）

四、抚慰（上）

“哥，你脖子上那么大的红印子，是怎么搞的，”寸头青年低头吃了一大口面，说话的声音含含糊糊：“这离入夏还有一段日子呢，怎么蚊子这么厉害。”

“吃你的面，”坐在他对面按计算器的莫关山手一抖，屏幕上立时多了好几个零，本就因为算账心浮气躁的餐馆老板顿时有点气恼，用力按了把寸头的脑袋：“吃面就吃面，怎么他妈的破事那么多，就你眼睛尖。”

“噗，咳咳咳咳咳咳！！”寸头没防备，被他按得一头栽到面盆子里，差点没被一根面条呛死。莫关山看他咳得脸红脖子粗，想到寸头这也是关心自己，忽然自觉理亏，不由得缓和了神色，站起来走到寸头旁边，拍着他的背给他顺气：“不是，那什么……最近的虫子确实是厉害，一下雨都爬出来了，我都快烦死了……”

“嗯，”寸头满眼热泪地点点头：“看来是叮得挺疼，哥你原来没这么暴躁的。”

“……”莫关山心情复杂地看了眼这单纯孩子。这是隔壁理发店的小学徒，优点是淳朴，缺点是淳朴过了头，甚至到了缺心眼子的地步，进店呆了三年，同期来的孩子都拿起了剪子上阵了，就他还一天到晚只配给客人洗头，可尽管这样，这孩子还是乐滋滋的，每天来莫关山的馆子吃面，都开开心心地和莫关山分享自己今天洗了几颗头，头的主人长得是漂亮还是丑陋，一点也不在意自己的手艺毫无长进的事实。

寸头继续眼泪汪汪道：“其实我们宿舍也是，床板都快发霉了，哎对了莫哥，我前两天刚买了驱虫的药，明天来我给你送点儿。”

“……”莫关山看着一脸真诚的寸头，最终良心不安起来，拍拍他那颗毛茸茸的脑袋：“哥今天请你喝可乐，好不好？”

“真的？！”傻小子的眼神顿时亮了：“哥，你真好！”

莫关山看着他缺心眼的样子，还是没忍住笑了，回头往柜台走：“毕竟是你哥。”

“哎，”寸头似乎完全没计较莫关山刚才拍自己的一掌，这会儿又对着他的背影打量起来，作为一个观察力敏锐的年轻人，很快又发现了自己莫大哥不对劲的地方。

“哥……你走路怎么有点奇怪，难不成……床铺上有虫子，被叮了……那个……屁股？”

“当”的一声，莫关山拿着可乐的手又是一颤，玻璃瓶落地，碎得彻底。

寸头看着餐馆老板僵硬的背影，挠挠头，不知道自己是不是又说错话了。  
   
莫关山背对寸头站着，肩膀竟似有些发抖，只有他两人的餐馆陷入一阵诡异的沉默，寸头竟也觉出了尴尬，抬头呆呆看着莫关山，连面都忘了吃。  
   
他正用不甚灵光的大脑思考着如何打破尴尬的局面，忽听一阵手机响动，循声低头一看，莫关山扔在这桌子上的手机正嗡嗡嗡震动着。  
   
不用思考如何开口了。寸头如蒙大赦，一把抓起莫关山的手机：“哥，快，你手机响了，有人给你发短信，”抬头看一眼，莫关山还是没动，咬咬牙看了眼屏幕上的信息预览，硬着头皮往下说：“快，哥，是条短信，发件人叫蛇立，他说你牙医约你周六复诊，你看……”  
   
出乎他意料的是，听到这句话的莫关山，身形猛地一抖，转过来的那张脸竟带着几分慌乱和不知所措。在寸头眼里，莫关山向来是个镇定强大的大哥，这幅表情，他还是第一次在莫关山脸上见到。  
   
寸头不自觉也站了起来，愣愣叫了句“哥”。  
   
莫关山回过神来，面上肌肉不自然地抽搐了两下，扯出一个比哭还难看的笑：“啊？怎么，没事，我回信息……”一边这么说，一边作势要往寸头这边走，迈步迟疑，落脚虚浮，一个不小心踩上刚才撒了一地的可乐，还没反应过来，整个人便瞬间向后仰去。  
   
小餐馆地上铺着常见的大理石地砖，湿着的时候滑的很。  
   
“哥！！”寸头一个箭步冲上来，还是没能及时拉住莫关山。下一秒，莫关山已经坐到了地上，倒抽了一口凉气。  
   
“哥，你今天是怎么了？”寸头吓坏了，蹲下来便不住摇晃莫关山的肩膀，情绪比琼瑶剧里的男主角还要激动几分。莫关山本来懵懵的，被他摇得头晕，不耐烦间就想把他打开，谁知刚抬起手，便是一阵锐痛。  
   
“嘶——”落地时莫关山下意识伸出两只手去撑，这会儿抬起来才发现，手掌按上了玻璃渣，现在满手都是血。  
   
“我操。”寸头吓呆了，起身疯了似的转了几圈，复又蹲下来，要哭不哭要笑不笑：“怎么办……我不会包扎啊哥……”  
   
强烈的痛感之下，莫关山反而清醒了，他皱着眉头坐在地上踹了寸头一脚：“没事儿，我到社区医生那儿处理一下，你接下来忙不，不忙就在这儿帮我看会儿店，”在寸头的帮助下勉勉强强站起来，回头：“对了，手机给我。”  
   
寸头瞟一眼他鲜血淋漓的手，表情都变了，一把攥紧了莫关山的手机：“哥，你手都这样了还能拿手机？我帮你保管一会儿你快去吧，快去吧，放心。”  
   
“那短信……”莫关山还惦记着那条短信，一边被寸头推着往门外走，一边回头嘱咐：“你帮我回绝一下，说我有事去不了……”  
   
“哎没问题没问题，”寸头专心致志把莫关山往外推，根本没听清他说啥，嘴上却打着包票：“回短信嘛，这事儿包在我身上了，你快去处理伤口！”  
   
莫关山架着两只鲜血淋漓的手也没工夫多纠缠，叹口气：“成，别推了，我走了。”  
   
“哎！”寸头冲他挥挥手，生怕他路上再走神似的，嘱咐道：“哥，记得看路！”  
   
莫关山回头：“滚！”  
   
莫关山走了。  
   
寸头呼出一口闷气，收拾起一地的碎玻璃渣子，又擦干了地上的饮料和血迹，想起莫关山的嘱咐，便从裤兜里掏出那手机，对着那条信息发了会儿呆。  
   
哥让我回什么来着？  
   
想了一会儿，哒哒哒在屏幕上打起字来：“没问题，我周六过去。”  
   
那个叫蛇立的男人很快把信息回过来：“好的，这周六下午五点，你过去就行了。”  
   
寸头打出一个“好嘞”，又觉得不太符合莫关山的风格，删了这两个字，又重新打了一句：“好的，没有问题。”  
   
放下手机，心里充满成就感，忽然就觉得自己学会了照顾人。寸头吹了声愉快的口哨，坐到柜台后玩起了莫关山的电脑。

×  
   
“这怎么搞的，”医生用镊子夹着棉球小心翼翼在莫关山手上擦着，这中年男人看着满手细小的伤口不住地皱眉：“现在的年轻人都不知道小心一点。”  
   
“不小心摔了一跤，按到玻璃渣子上了。”莫关山头上疼出点冷汗，勉强笑着：“哈哈哈，以后还是得小心点。”  
   
一边忍耐着疼痛，一边走神想着这几天发生的事情。  
   
距离那场堪称疯狂的性爱已经过去了快一周，莫关山的身体还没有完全恢复。

其实贺天做的准备工作已经算得上充分，插入之后的所作所为也称不上过火，不过莫关山是实打实的第一次上阵，第一次用后面，虽说扩张充分，但没有润滑，第二天早晨他浑浑噩噩地从床上醒来，翻了个身，不小心牵动身后的穴口，当即因为火辣辣的微妙痛感龇牙咧嘴起来。

屋子里只有他一个人。

他盯着天花板，停转的大脑半天都没有恢复神智，浑身的酸痛让他宛如瘫痪般陷在被子里动弹不得。莫关山躺尸般瘫了大半个上午，最终空空如也的肚子狂叫了几声，这才将神游物外的他彻底惊醒。

从床头柜上拿过手机开机，屏幕上瞬间显示出十几个未接来电，都来自蛇立。

昨晚发生的一切突破闸门，一瞬间气势汹汹地涌入脑海。莫关山握着手机呆愣在原地，半天才气势不足地骂出一句“操”。

他这算是把贺天放走了。

昨天晚上他还对着几个手下夸下海口，打包票说那厮今天一定还钱，回来却被追债对象直接操\\\\\晕过去，现在那人不知所踪，哪还追的来什么债，这他妈都是什么事儿。

莫关山感到自己本来没什么不良反应的脑袋这会儿也隐隐作痛起来，他心情复杂地盯着手机屏幕看了一会儿，又按下了关机键。

罢了，事已至此，超过了自己能处理的范畴，还能怎么办，先逃避事实吧。

莫关山披了衣服一瘸一拐下了床，在卧室的门上看见一张字条：“我先回去了，你后面有点伤，给你买了药，记得自己抹，不抹后果会很严重。”字迹整齐有力，署名贺天。卧室的门把手上挂着一个塑料袋，里面装着一管药膏。

明明是私密而引人羞耻的内容，贺天这样平平淡淡写出来反倒像是医嘱，莫关山撕下纸条，对着塑料袋里的药膏苦笑起来。你他妈要操就操，操完走了就算了，干嘛非得给老子买药，还这样留字条嘱咐，之前在诊所也是，看牙就看牙，干什么非得用那么温柔的语气安慰我说不会疼，你这样——他轻笑一声，眼眶不自觉有些发热——操，你这样，老子会想多的啊。

盯着手里那张便签纸看了半天，最终没忍心撕碎掉，折了四折放回口袋，然后提着塑料袋走到垃圾桶旁边，犹豫半晌，最终还是没舍得扔进去。

真他妈憋屈。莫关山在心里嘲笑了自己一万句婆婆妈妈没出息，最后还是小心翼翼地把贺天买来的药膏拆开，对着说明书看起来。

莫关山在浴室待了挺久。

他背对着镜子扭过头，有些不可置信地看着一夜欢\\\好在自己身上留下的痕迹。吻痕和咬痕从脖颈开始，顺着脊骨的线条爬下来，一直蔓延到后腰。浑圆的臀\\\部还留着泛红的手印，正是贺天那一双大手的杰作。

犹犹豫豫半天，莫关山还是背对着镜子分开了腿。

那后\\\穴很干净，应是已被人清洗过，此时微微的红肿着凸出来，看起来倒真像是待放的花苞，楚楚可怜，又透出点旖旎的意味。

他鬼使神差地伸手碰了下那处，随即被火烧了似的猛地收回手，陌生的触觉和陌生的痛感让他莫名羞赧，明明浴室里只有他一个人，他还是无法坦然处之。莫关山心中十分为难，自己碰一下就这么个德行，待会儿还怎么抹药。

莫关山深吸一口气。

多大点事儿啊，莫关山，你权当便秘了要用开塞露，哪那么多毛病，还行不行了。他眼睛一闭心一横，挤了一大坨药膏在指尖上，硬着头皮就把手往身后探，生怕慢一点自己就会动摇似的。

药膏触碰到伤处，莫关山不自觉抖了一下。他随即定了定心神，指尖蘸着那透明的脂膏，在穴\\\口打起圈来。他手上一边动作，心里一边自我麻痹——这都是说明书上要求的，不抹均匀不行，大丈夫能屈能伸，为了避免以后落下病根，抹点药算什么，没什么好害羞的。

心里是这样想着，后穴传来的微妙感觉还是让他的身子有些发软。

那药膏是冰凉的，不知是不是加了止痛的成分，药膏所到之处，痛感都消弭了，留下一片爽利。莫关山被药膏弄得舒服，手上不自觉加了力气，他挤的药膏本来就偏多，这会儿在按摩之下发出了点黏腻的水声。

昨晚自己被操得失了智又近乎癫狂地吐露心迹的画面忽然一股脑翻涌上来，浴室里仿佛又回荡起他们做爱时肉体相撞的声音和断断续续的呻吟，莫关山的心脏狂跳起来，身前的欲望竟有了点抬头的趋势，身后秘穴也不自觉收缩了几下。不算清醒的大脑空白了片刻，他手上使力，蘸着脂膏的指尖竟就这样挤进了穴口。

痛感和快感同时自后穴传来，莫关山轻哼一声，随即惊醒了——自己这是在干什么？昨天刚刚做了那般荒谬而荒淫的事情，今天一大早又要在浴室里自慰吗？这他妈算什么！

他猛地睁开眼睛，毫不犹豫地打开了淋浴开关，冷水铺天盖地把他浇了个透心凉。

莫关山哆嗦了一下，身上起了鸡皮疙瘩，他咬牙在冷水下站着，眼眶通红地流出几滴眼泪，几滴热泪混着凉水淌下来，很快消失不见了。

当天下午，莫关山给蛇立回了电话。

“昨天的事儿对不起，”莫关山已经做了充分的心理建设，打算一人做事一人当：“是我一时不备把那人放走了，手下的几个兄弟提早都被我撵走了，他们和这事儿无关……”

“啊，你终于接电话了，”蛇立在电话那边有点吃惊：“是，我听黑子他们说你提前让他们走了。昨天那个人听说确实不好对付。”  
   
“……”莫关山察觉他话里不对劲的地方：“你不知道昨天我追的是谁的债？”  
   
“还真不知道，”蛇立笑笑：“这回上面说情况特殊，确实没有告诉我，只是说要我多加小心，不过也多亏是你，他今天一早就把钱打过来了。”

“什么！！”莫关山本来身下垫着枕头光着身子趴在床上休息，听到这里浑身一凛，支起上半身想坐起来，一不小心牵动到酸痛的腰肢和身后的伤处，不禁倒抽一口凉气：“嘶——”

蛇立听到莫关山吃痛的这一声，立马警觉地停了下来：“你怎么了，我不是让你小心点吗？昨天受伤了？”

“没……”莫关山顾不上身后还在隐隐作痛，颇有些急切地继续问道：“你刚才说什么？他把钱还上了？”

“……”蛇立像是没料到他反应这么大，在电话那边迟疑了一下：“是，今天一大早就打到我们这边的账户上了。”  
   
不是说没有钱，恐怕要再拖欠几个月吗？怎么这就直接把钱还了？难不成是因为和自己上了床，问心有愧，才凑钱还了欠款？

莫关山脸上神情一阵变幻莫测。

“他还了多少？”

“欠的三个月都还了，一分没少，”蛇立的语气里带了点担忧：“到底怎么了，昨天发生什么了吗？”

“……没。”莫关山忽然松了力气躺倒回去：“……算了。”

“怎么了？”

“没什么，蛇立，”莫关山听到自己的声音有点嘶哑，语气却是轻松了不少似的：“罢了，还了钱就好，那什么，今天我有点累了，先不和你说了，最近几个星期我估计都不能接活儿，回头和你联系。”

“你……”没等蛇立说完，莫关山就挂了电话。他面无表情地盯着天花板，忽然觉得心累。

随他吧。

贺天这个人，谁知道他到底想要干什么。

×

后来莫关山没再抹药，第一次给自己上药的经历还是给他留下了阴影，贺天买的那管药膏近乎原封不动地被丢在了淋浴间。不过莫关山轻微撕裂的后穴还是尴尴尬尬地慢慢恢复了，到了这一天，除了时不时牵动或是坐在板凳上没控制好力度会让他疼痛一下之外，其他的不良反应基本已经消失了。

同时慢慢消失的还有遍布身上的吻痕和咬痕。  
   
这季节穿不了厚衣服，莫关山一开始对着脖子上遍布的鲜红印子，简直不知道该怎么办，后来痕迹慢慢变淡，他才自在了不少。一周以来，莫关山总是一边照镜子一边自嘲，并不是痕迹消失了就能代表一切都没发生，逃避问题没他妈一点卵用。  
   
可是莫关山还是一厢情愿地想把那个夜晚从记忆中抹去。他本来没奢望能和贺天又什么发展——更不愿意他们的深入发展是从两人最丑恶的一面开始的。  
   
他用身体不舒服逃避了一周蛇立的委托，也是为了逃避商店街，逃避那段记忆，逃避遇到贺天的可能性。谁知道贺天竟然约他这周六复诊，是想要见自己一面解释些什么吗？还是想要和自己道歉？莫关山思绪杂杂的，想到最后，脑子里只剩下六个字：我还没准备好。  
   
这局面当真棘手，拒绝还是上策。  
   
“想什么呢？”社区医生打好最后一个结，轻轻拍了下莫关山缠满绷带的手：“行了，能回去了。有几个口子够深的，这一阵子先别沾水，然后拿着这单子上楼，等一下去打一针破伤风”  
   
“成，谢谢您。”莫关山对着医生扯出一个微笑，又鬼使神差般盯着医生看了一会儿。口罩上露出的眼睛闪着职业性关怀的光芒，和贺天那种温和而狡黠的目光完全不同，这样礼节性的温和完全唤不起莫关山其他的情绪。  
   
果然贺天是特殊的吗。莫关山苦笑了下，缠满绷带的手艰难地扬了扬手里的单子：“那我就上楼啦，医生再见。”  
   
×  
   
回去之后，莫关山意识到一个残酷的事实：手上有伤对一个餐馆老板来说几乎是致命的。他试着掂了下惯用的锅，被疼得龇牙咧嘴，在店里守了大半下午的寸头忙安抚之：“没事儿，哥，反正你最近那么累，还被虫子咬了一身包……不如休息下。”莫关山又一次听到这倒霉孩子说“被虫子咬”，不由苦笑，道：“也行。”  
   
寸头挠挠头，笑笑：“对嘛，这星期好好休息，周六去看牙，然后下周伤口好点了再继续工作，要那个……劳逸结合嘛，对不对啊哥？”  
   
“嗯，”莫关山点头，点了一半忽然察觉不对：“周六……你刚才说周六什么？”  
   
寸头对上莫关山骤然僵硬的神色，有点诧异：“啊……？看牙医啊，我刚刚还回了人家的信息，不是哥你嘱咐我的吗……啊？”  
   
“……”  
   
莫关山炸了。  
   
“老子他妈的怎么嘱咐你的，你好好回忆一下！！”  
   
可怜的餐馆老板顾不上手疼，一把掂起锅子，跟在寸头身后追打起来。  
   
×  
   
莫关山用力过猛，伤口渗出的血浸透了绷带，最后不得已返回社区医院重新包扎，收获了医生的一箩筐劝诫。莫关山横一眼瑟瑟缩缩的寸头，后者可怜兮兮开口：“哥，老大，我错了。”那怂样把莫关山气笑了：“行了行了，我的错，没什么大不了，你回去吧。”

一到思想需要总结沉淀的时候，莫关山就会很想抽烟。可惜他前几年因为抽烟太凶，害了场肺病，被医生狠狠地警告了一番，后来花了一年时间好不容易戒了烟，现在即使想抽，莫关山也抽不来了。

没办法，回家的路上，莫关山绕到附近的超市买了几盒硬糖。什锦水果味的，正是戒烟那段日子里他常吃的牌子，虽说对他而言糖分的安定效果比尼古丁差得远，但熟悉的味道还是能让他安心。  
   
忽然就想起那段疯狂吃糖的日子来了。  
   
他第一次牙疼，就是在戒烟期间。他还记得当时的感受——随着戒烟的时间越来越长，他感到自己肺部渐渐清爽起来，而就在他以为自己身体上的烦恼完全消失的时候，一颗发炎的牙齿却给了他更加深刻尖锐的痛感。  
   
后来莫关山觉得，一个人身上的痛苦是守恒的，无论它以何种形式出现，想要摆脱它是不可能的。  
   
就像他半夜不再会在剧烈的咳喘中醒来，但仍会被疼痛的牙齿唤醒，并且整夜辗转难眠。  
   
精神上的痛苦，可能和肉体上的痛苦有着同样的守恒定律。  
   
在和贺天相识之前，莫关山长久沉浸在孑然一身的孤独中，相识之后便陷入求而不得的煎熬，而误打误撞有了肌肤相亲的经历，他心中的迷茫和焦躁并未减少半分。  
   
做人真他妈艰难。  
   
桃子味的糖在口中化开，满口甜腻。  
   
莫关山费老鼻子劲儿终于用笨拙的手开了家门，进门把包随手一丢，直接在床上瘫成一个“大”字。他用舌头抵着隐隐作痛的牙齿，忽然苦笑，就是暗恋一场，什么时候变得这么婆婆妈妈。  
   
逃避问题，有什么用，如果能把话说清楚也是好的。  
   
长痛短痛都是痛，与其在这儿半死不活患得患失，不如给自己个痛快。

×  
   
周六下午四点，莫关山到了诊所。  
   
莫关山习惯性比约定时间早来一会儿，排在他前面的有两个病人，不知是不是因着对诊牙的恐惧，各自挂着幅心事重重的表情。  
   
牙医诊所向来压抑，今天没乱哭乱叫的小孩子已经不错了。莫关山叹口气，坐到两人身边，入乡随俗般地也挂上了满面愁容，两只缠满绷带的手交叠着放在膝盖上，手心应是出了汗，蛰着伤口微微有点疼。  
   
排在他前面的女人像是看出了莫关山深重的不安，转过头来，竟是敛了自己紧张的神色，冲莫关山笑了笑：“小伙子，别紧张，我经常来这个贺医生这里看牙，贺医生技术很好，不会痛的。”  
   
“噗，咳咳咳……”那句“技术很好”一出口，莫关山狠狠呛了一下，随即疯狂地咳嗽起来，吓了这位热心女士一大跳。穿着体面的女士拍拍莫关山的背：“哎呀你这个小伙子，我说句话就把你吓成这样啊，啊哟，你有没有手帕啊，真是的……”  
   
……  
   
一番鸡飞狗跳，总之莫关山最终踏入贺天的诊室，整个人的心态已经佛了不少，整个人都散发着哀莫大于心死且死猪不怕开水烫的出尘气质。  
   
莫关山算了下时间，自己大概是贺天周六约的最后一个病人。  
   
正是傍晚时分。  
   
他进门时，贺天正背对着他站在诊室巨大的落地窗边，橘色的窗帘半开半阖，把阳光都滤成了橙黄色。贺天像是没有听到门打开又合上的响动，自顾自伸手又把窗帘挑开了一点，更多阳光涌进来，染到了他白大褂的下摆上，莫关山恍然间觉得，这个一直以来没什么破绽的男人，忽然有了点温度。  
   
不知是不是被这安静的气氛感染，莫关山心里忽然一片宁静，好像两个人之间的迷雾隔阂都被这满屋夕阳照亮了。他愣愣站着看了一会儿，直到贺天重新拉上诊室的窗帘，回头冲他一笑：“你来了。”  
   
笑容可掬，态度自然，无半点扭捏。  
   
贺天白大褂下摆上的阳光消失了。莫关山对上那双黑玉似的眸子，心中的弦又悄悄绷了起来：“嗯。”  
   
贺天笑笑，看似平和的眼神里像是藏着小小的钩子，钩得莫关山心间一阵纠结混乱。  
   
贺天视力极好，隔着几米也敏锐地看到了莫关山染了红色的耳垂。  
   
有趣的反应。他微微眯了下眼睛，随即走到水池边熟练地洗起手：“老规矩，到那边躺着吧。”  
   
“……喔，好。”  
   
莫关山点头，迈步时才发现自己动作无比不协调，全身关节都像是年久失修的齿轮，就差发出咔咔的响动了。  
   
操，你紧张什么！莫关山对自己的不争气十分恼怒，咬着牙急走几步，故意大马金刀地往躺椅上一坐，这才长出一口气。熟悉的角度，熟悉的味道，熟悉的牙医灯……这些熟悉的场景终于给了他一点安全感。莫关山平复着自己紊乱的呼吸，确认了两个人之间气氛的微妙改变不是错觉。  
   
贺天拆出一只一次性口罩戴上，这会儿走到莫关山旁边坐下，闲聊似的道：“你补完牙已经有一阵子了，之前一直没约复查，我问了你朋友，说八成是忘了。今天看一下，要是没问题以后就彻底不用来了。”  
   
那双眼睛没有直视莫关山，而是带着点笑意微微垂着。  
   
贺天整理着一次性手套最后卷起的边，终于对上莫关山的眸子：“所以，这是我目前以正当理由能把你约出来的最后一个机会。”  
   
这话怎么听怎么不对。  
   
莫关山愣愣看着贺天一点点弯下腰来，看着那张大半被浅蓝色一次性口罩包裹的脸离自己越来越近，直到右脸被轻柔地蹭了一下。  
   
无纺布制的口罩没什么温度，莫关山却觉得仿佛有一团火从那处燃起，随即熊熊地点燃了他的整张面颊。  
   
“其实这几天我一直想联系你，但是担心你还没准备好，”贺天语气平静像是在谈公事：“有些事需要和你解释。”  
   
温柔的眉眼、克制的语气，和那晚支配狂般的贺天形成了鲜明的对比。莫关山脑中一片混乱，一把把身上人推开了。  
   
“你他妈干什么……”  
   
“抱歉，是我唐突了”贺天被推开，表情也没有太大波澜，他轻轻拍了下莫关山紧绷的小臂：“结束再谈吧，现在我们先看牙。”  
   
贺天工作时向来专注，是绝对不会分神闲聊的。莫关山长出一口闷气，点点头，尽力压抑着自己过快的心跳，闭上了眼睛。  
   
冰凉的器具扫过唇瓣，轻压舌面，划过牙龈，金属制的头部时不时在牙齿上轻轻敲打几下，轻微的震颤通过骨传导，传到耳朵里也是不高不低的一阵脆响。  
   
看牙的滋味莫关山本该很熟悉，但经历了之前的事情，只要莫关山想到正在拨动他唇齿的人是贺天，心率便是一阵失调。几来几去，莫关山两手握紧了躺椅的扶手，没有完全愈合的伤口崩开了几条他也没能察觉。  
   
原来看牙的时候怎么他妈的没这么多感觉呢。  
   
正走神，光滑的金属器具的顶端忽然微微扫过上颚，莫关山的气息登时乱了一拍，一不留神，一丝带着惊恐的哼声便从鼻子里溜了出来。  
   
贺天手上微微一顿。  
   
“……别乱动，马上就好。”  
   
仍是医生惯有的、带着包容又似是循循善诱的语气。莫关山脸上一阵灼热，小辐度地点点头，本就合着的眼睛不由又闭紧了些，丝毫不敢想说这句话的贺天是怎样的表情。  
   
贺天手上动作没停，眼神却暗了。  
   
他今天约莫关山本没存半分歹心，只是想把之前的事谈谈清楚，可对方这幅羞赧又不堪一击的样子，落在他这有心人眼里，撩拨得实在是有些过分了。  
   
躺椅上的人眉头紧紧蹙着，或许是因为嘴张了太久，那线条好看的下颚正微微颤，面颊微红，露出一幅忍受苦楚般微妙的神情。  
   
工作时向来平静自持的贺医生忽然觉得自己有点不对劲，还没想清楚心里蠢蠢欲动的念头究竟是什么，手便先于大脑动作了起来，他手指微动，又一次让器具不轻不重擦过了莫关山的上颚。果不其然，这平日看起来飞扬跋扈的红发青年又是轻轻一抖。  
贺天叹口气，停了手。  
“你这样，让我怎么继续下去？”  
   
之前轻柔温和的声线沉了下来，贺天手腕一转，惩罚似的用手中器具压了下莫关山的舌头，莫关山张着口，喉咙里发出一声含混短促的抗议，被压住的舌头徒劳地挣扎了一下便松了劲儿——倒不是他没有力气，只是他忽然感受到了贺天这一个小动作里隐含的无尽的强势。  
   
两人气场差别太大，他挣扎也没用。  
   
也就是这一瞬间，莫关山忽然确认，温柔的医生形象只是贺天的假面。  
   
那真实的贺天到底是什么样？就是那晚顽劣、粗野、又带着强烈攻击性的样子吗？他的眼眸，本就该闪着那样深不可测又阴郁的光吗？  
   
莫关山不知所措间睁开了眼睛，正对上贺天沉沉的目光。  
   
四目相对，贺天的手又是短暂地一顿，然后仿佛理智回笼，松开了莫关山的舌头。器具撤出时搅动了莫关山口中的唾液，不大的水声回荡在安静的屋子里，忽然就有些暧昧。  
   
不知是不是错觉，莫关山整张脸都染上了浅淡的红色。他单衣下的胸膛有些急促地起伏着，琥珀色的眸子里是显而易见的慌乱。  
   
“至少刚才为止，我只是想给你看牙……”贺天盯着莫关山，发出一声喟叹：“你何必这么紧张，就这么期待发生什么吗？”  
   
莫关山一双眼睛死死瞪着贺天，像是没听懂他在说什么。  
   
贺天松开浑身僵硬的莫关山，把手中的器具放回铁质托盘，语气平稳地开始嘱咐：“你的牙齿没什么问题了，注意保护就行，日常少吃甜食，刷牙要规律……”  
   
贺天自己知道，那一晚上发生的事情并非意外。  
   
贺天天生一副好皮囊，虽说本性中有着根深蒂固的顽劣，但好在他聪明，从小就会观察人，也知道怎样表现得温雅和气。也因此，自从青春期以来，他身边各种意味深长的目光就没断过，那些黏腻的、像是浸了蜜糖扯着丝的眼神，对贺天而言可谓家常便饭。  
   
再到后来走上社会，特殊的家庭背景让他不得不在几个角色之间频繁地转换，这让贺天演戏和识人的技术更趋炉火纯青。他面上可以永远云淡风轻，给大多数人一个平易近人又无害的印象，把自己隐藏在一团云雾里，但对他自己来说，想要了解一个人对自己的真实态度，往往只需要简简单单的一个眼神、几句话。  
   
特别是最近几年，在他说服家人开起私人诊所、给了自己一个在白道上也足够体面的身份之后。  
   
明里暗里，想往贺天身上贴的人很多，其中不乏调情高手。贺天有别的事要考虑，心思向来不在情事上，但他向来有观察人的爱好，故而时不时与这些人周旋一番。他饶有兴趣地发现，在这些人手里，暧昧的眼神能变成杀人不见血的暗器，挑逗的话语能变成锋利的白刃，调情的战场上，每个人都有自己独特的必杀技。  
   
和这些人相比，莫关山表现得就相当愣头青了。  
   
看诊的日子里那些算不上高明的掩饰，甚至比不上贺天中学年代隔壁班想要给他递情书的小姑娘。不知道是不是太久没遇上这种段数极低的对手，第一次察觉到莫关山对自己的态度，贺天心中有些好笑，竟也产生了一种“陪他玩玩”的冲动。  
   
至于后来无意间发现莫关山也和xx社有点联系，则是后来的事情了。  
   
复查之后对病人的嘱咐贺天已经说过很多遍，现在即使没有思考也能出于本能地说下去，他一边走神想着应该怎样和面前这个单纯得有些傻气的青年解释之前的事情，一边流利地向莫关山强调着注意事项，完全没注意到方才靠在躺椅上的青年已经坐直了身体，冲自己伸出了手。  
   
“贺医生……贺天。”他的话还没说完，衣袖却被莫关山拽住了。

-tbc

想到这之后要开的车车有点狼血沸腾（喂


End file.
